All Seasons Pretty Cure!
All Season Pretty Cure! is MoonlightRainbow's special series. In it there is one random cure from each season Story All Seasons Pretty Cure! Episodes One day, 33 cures had party when they were attacked by strange monster who randomly took one member of each team and some mascots. Eight captured cures were send to Konko, world where people from Maino World are controling the country. Now girls have to find way back and join with others. Characters Main Eight Pretty Cure Yukishiro Honoka - 'Honoka is very intelligent girl and top student in her class. In this season she and Saki gain power to transform together (with powers of Mipple and Flappy) for the time they are separated from Nagisa and Mai. Her alter ego is Cure White. '''Hyuuga Saki - '''Saki is energetic cheerfull girl an part of softball team. In this season she and Honoka gain power to transform together (with powers of Mipple and Flappy) for the time when they are separated from Nagisa and Mai. Her alter ego is Cure Bloom. '''Minazuki Karen - '''Karen is intelligent girl who is very popoular at school and is student council president. In this season Karen spend most of time with Alice and is often worried about others from her team. Her alter ego is Cure Aqua. '''Higashi Setsuna - '''Setsuna used to work as Eas for labyrinth but later became Pretty Cure. In this season she became very close friend with Ellen, because they have similiar past. Her alter ego is Cure Passion. '''Kurumi Erika - '''Erika is energetic girl who want to become fashion designer. In this season she spend most of her time with Nao and often think about Tsubomi. Her alter ego is Cure Marine. '''Kurokawa Ellen - '''Ellen is actually cat Siren from Major Land who was brainwashed by Mephisto to sing Melody of Sorrow but became friends with Hummy again and Became Pretty Cure later. In this season she became very close friend with Setsuna. Her alter ego is Cure Beat. '''Midorikawa Nao - '''Nao is great at sports and very brave but actually afraid of a lot of things like heights, bugs and ghosts. In this season she spend most of her time with Erika. Her alter ego is Cure March. '''Yotsuba Alice - '''Alice is gentle and quiet girl but when she gets angry she can be very dangerous. In this season she spen most of her time with Karen. Her alter ego is Cure Rosetta. Main Mascots. '''Mipple - '''Mipple is Honoka's fairy partner. In this season she is often worried about Mepple because they aren't together. '''Flappy - '''Flappy is Saki's fairy partner. In this season he is often worried about Choppy, because they aren't together. '''Coffret - '''Coffret is Erika's fairy partner. In this season he spends most of heis time with Hummy. '''Hummy - '''Hummy is mascot from Suite Pretty Cure and Ellen's best friend. In this season she spends most of her time with Coffret. '''Lance -' Lance is Alice's mascot partner and youngest from all mascots that were taken to Konko. Other Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace Other Mascots *Mepple *Pollun *Lulun *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco *Natts *Syrup *Milk *Chiffon *Tarte *Chypre *Potpourri *Fairy Tones *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Davi *Ai Villains - Maino World Coming soon... People from Konko World 'Jenna '- Jenna is 12 years old girl from Konko. Her parents are prisoners in Maino World because they fought against Maino World people and lost in a fight. Because of that she live with her Grandparents and often wish she could help Pretty Cure and others who fight to save Konko world. 'Maya '- Maya is 13 years old girl from Konko and Jenna's best friend. She doesn't understand why Pretty Cure are fighting to save Konko, because they aren't from there. 'Ryuu '- Ryuu is 13 years old boy from Konko. He is often arguing with Maya but actually he has crush on her. 'Michiko '- Michiko is 6 years old girl from Konko. She doesn't know her family and Jenna find her one day when she was lost and took care of her. Jenna think of Michiko as younger sister and will do everything to protect her. Locations 'Konko World - '''World where ten cures were sent to. 'Maino World '''- World that's controling Konko World. Items '''Heartful Commune - Cure White's transformation device. Crystal Commune - Cure Bloom's transformation device. CureMo - 'Cure Aqua's transformation device. 'Linkrun - 'Cure Passion's transformation device. 'Heart Perfume - 'Cure Marine's transformation device. 'Cure Module '- Cure Beat's transformation device. '''Smile Pact - ' Cure March's transformation device. '''Lovely Commune - Cure Rosetta's transformation device. Gallery Saki and Honoka.png|Saki and Honoka Alice and Karen.png|Karen and Alice Setsuna and Ellen with Hummy.png|Setsuna and Ellen (holding Hummy) Erika and Nao.png|Erika and Nao Nao, Alice, Erika, Setsuna, Honoka, Saki, Ellen, Karen, Hummy, Flappy, Mipple, Lance and Coffret.png|Eight main cures from this season and five fairies Eight Cure.png|Eight Main Cures Introducting theirselfs. white.jpg|Cure White in final battle bloom.png|Cure Bloom in final battle aqua.jpg|Cure Aqua in final battle passion.png|Cure Passion in final battle Marine.jpg|Cure Marine in final battle Beat 2222.jpg|Cure Beat in final battle. March.PNG|Cure March in final battle. Rosetta 3.png|Cure Rosetta in final battle. Mipple.jpg|Mipple Flappy.jpg|Flappy Coffret.png|Coffret Hummy 28.jpg|Hummy Lance.PNG|Lance Mipple and Mepple.jpg|Mipple and Mepple in final episode when taken cures and mascots return. Flappy and Choppy.jpg|Flappy and Choppy in final episode when taken cures and mascots return. honoka.jpg|Honoka Saki.jpg|Saki Karen.jpg|Karen. Setsuna.jpeg|Setsuna Erika.png|Erika. Ellen 12.jpg|Ellen Nao.jpg|Nao. Alice.jpg|Alice. mascots 5.png|All five mascots from this season. bloombright and white.png|Cure White and Cure Bloom/Cure Bright Trivia *Cures from this season where chosen randomly (MoonlightRainbow had all names for cures of each season writen, then closed her eyes and chose the one she cliked on) *By coincidence most of cures have blue theme colour. Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Series with Canon Cures Category:All Seasons Pretty Cure! Category:All Seasons Pretty Cure! (series)